1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a compact all terrain vehicle, and more specifically to an improvement of the battery layout.
2. Background Art
A compact all terrain vehicle is disclosed for instance in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2006-027425. In this compact vehicle, an engine unit equipped with a V-belt type automatic transmission is mounted between the front and rear wheels and below the seat, and platform style footrests are arranged on the left and right sides of the seat. An electric power steering system, an electronic fuel injection system and the like are also provided.
There is demand in the market for vehicles equipped with more sophisticated accessories of various types while having a compact body. As a result, there has been a tendency for an increase in electrical accessories using a battery as a power source, so batteries having an adequate capacity for this purpose are required. Generally, in vehicles of this type, batteries are arranged forward of the steering handlebar or between the left and right rear wheels.
However, when battery capacity is increased, the weight and size of the battery also increase accordingly. As a result, battery layout has become a struggle when designing the vehicles, so there is a need for the battery to be laid out appropriately without leading to an increase in body size.